


Incomplete, Yet Somehow Whole

by lordofthesith



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Emperor Hux, Fluff, M/M, Physical Disability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7363876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordofthesith/pseuds/lordofthesith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the fall of the Republic and the Rise of the First Order, peace seems to be just within reach. Protests have died down, alliances have been formed, and the people of the galaxy finally seem to take a collective breath. But not everyone is content. </p><p>As for Kylo Ren and the newly crowned Emperor Hux, the path towards diplomacy is not an easy one to tread. On top of that, their relationship is forming, but the last step is more like a leap of faith. Either one of them moves, or the move will be decided for them. The game is a dangerous one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incomplete, Yet Somehow Whole

**Author's Note:**

> I know that the summary makes this out to be action-packed and awesome, but really it's a whole lot of tooth rotting fluff.

In the universe, there were certain people whose lives were meant to collide, who were meant to be together from day one. One thing that Kylo believed without a doubt was that he and Hux were _not_ those types of people. In fact, it seemed like the universe worked to keep them apart, or take out one of them. He hated the universe for that. The Resistance was long gone, the war itself still near, but far enough away that the revolts had finally died down. With the First Order in control, the galaxy finally seemed at peace. The First Order was just and fair, instead of just taking care of the core worlds like the republic had. The thought of the republic left a foul taste in Kylo’s mouth.

He looked at himself in the mirror. Black, as usual, but much cleaner and nicer than anything he had worn before. This was a pretentious affair, he had been told. He pushed back his hair, which curled down until it brushed his shoulders. Hux had told him countless times to cut it, but Kylo knew he loved it. He blinked and sighed. He made his way slowly to the door of his quarters, pausing only a second to grab the ornate cane that lay in its usual spot. It had become a staple in his life, it had to be. So had the patch. The scavenger from so long ago had taken his eye, and a battle with Luke Skywalker had injured his leg. That was what he told people when they rudely asked. He didn’t want to tell them how he had injured his leg so stupidly, at such an insignificant battle. The only ones who knew were the medical droids, whose memories had been wiped, and, of course, Hux.

He stepped out of the room and into the grey halls. He moved with speed that almost rivaled his younger self but, without the full use of both legs, he lacked the loud stomp he used to possess. He made his way down the hall a short ways and stopped, requesting entry into another, much larger quarters. There was a pause, then the door slid open and he was graced with a view of his emperor.

He had grown out his beard. While his hair was still regulation short, give or take a few inches, his beard had grown in. It gleamed like spun fire in the bright lights. Kylo’s eyes drifted down the dress whites. There was a stark white cloak that draped elegantly down his shoulders and to the floor, accented with gold thread. A white uniform was under it, but it was clear that this was no standard uniform, besides the obvious difference in color. Soft white gloves, made of butter soft leather, covered his thin fingers. Kylo’s eyes drifted back up to Hux’s face. His face had softened now in the knight’s presence. There was even a hint of a smile on his face. His green eyes glittered with something that Kylo could not quite place. Kylo glanced up, however briefly, to Hux’s hair. Upon the sun-colored strands rested a gold laurel wreath. It was bright enough in color to be distinguished from his hair, and stunning enough to momentarily take Kylo’s breath away. He drew himself hesitantly away from his study to look back at Hux, who had begun to look at him with scrutiny.

“Imperial Majesty. I am here to escort you to the gala,” he gave him a sly smile. Hux chuckled.

“You know you don’t have to be so up-tight, Ren.”

“Musn’t I? What if someone sees me speaking to you like a commoner?”

“Then I believe they will refrain from accusing me of anything other than being human.” Hux cracked a grin at him. Ren held out his free arm. Hux looped it in his own arm, leaving it loose enough that Ren could walk without jostling him. They walked slowly down the hall, cloaks brushing the floor and fanning behind both of them like wings. Ren found himself glancing at Hux. Hux caught him and raised one perfect eyebrow. Ren shrugged.

“You look as if you have something to stay.”

“You look awfully beautiful tonight, Emperor.” Hux looked a bit taken aback, though why, the knight didn’t know. There was a pause, then Hux scowled.

“Are you cheating on me, Kylo Ren?”

“What?” Hux laughed again.

“You never compliment me.”

“I do.”

“Not like that.”

Ren pinned him with a look that could bring any man to his knees. “I think you are the loveliest thing in the entire galaxy, the universe, and I have never once neglected to tell you as such.” Hux felt a pang of guilt.

“And yet I never say the same to you.” Ren shrugged and looked ahead.

“You do. You may not say it aloud, but I can hear it.” He looked over just in time to catch the start of a blush pushing its way through the emperor’s freckles. Ren chuckled.

“I’ve told you a million times to stay out of my head,” Hux muttered.

“And every time I’ve told you to fuck off, haven’t I?” Hux scowled deeply and glared at him. Ren raised an eyebrow and met his glare with ease.

“Stay out of my head.”

“Fuck off.”

Hux smiled. Ren loved it when he smiled. He smiled so much more now, laughed so much more easily. He had no reason not to. He had brought peace to the galaxy. They walked side by side down the hall. Ren found himself once again assessing the guards and officers and people of nobility that passed him. He would never rid himself of that habit, it seemed. He was a warrior and a knight, and would remain that way for as long as he could move, as long as Hux was alive.

He had realized long ago that the only thing he could not live without was Hux. No matter what happened, no matter how disastrous the situation, he always wanted to know if Hux was okay. He did so even before he realized he was in love with Hux. When Starkiller collapsed and he was dragged on board, half conscious, the doctors told him later that the only words he said before he passed out were “is Hux okay?” It was his one weakness, one that the resistance had one time tried to use against him. They had not lived to see Kylo break down when he had found Hux beaten and tortured on a back-water planet.

He shook himself out of a bad memory when his emperor tugged on his arm. He blinked and saw the great, tall doors to the ballroom. He looked at Hux and them down at their arms. He looked up at Hux and saw the steel-faced expression Kylo had seen so many times before a battle. This was the look that said _I don’t care what happens as long as I come out on top._ Kylo gave him a genuine smile, rare as it was, and looked ahead again. They started forward and the guards opened the doors in time for the words “Ladies and Gentlemen, His Imperial Majesty Hadrian Hux!” to boom through. The applause that followed was louder. Ren held his chin up as they stepped forward to stop at the top of the staircase. He heard holocameras flashing and clicking quickly. He knew that they would be front news. Ren suddenly felt nervous, his hand beginning to shake as his vision sliding from focus. Hux could feel him starting to drift, and held his arm tightly, pulling him forward and towards the stairs. Ren snapped out of it and started down the stairs, thankful for Hadrian’s anchoring touch. Only a few press reporters were allowed in, and were not allowed to ask questions outside of their allotted time. Not that they would, given that Ren was at the emperor’s side.

Ren gained confidence quickly as he settled into his usual task of keeping his emperor safe. He felt through the minds of the people there, but there were so many that he tired quickly. To his surprise, he found that Hux kept next to him, and entertained him when he noticed him growing tired. He found himself with a drink in hand and a weight that occasionally pressed softly against his side. He looked over to see that Hux was near enough to brush against him.

As the night went on and Hux demanded that he stop trying to pry into every mind, they became a force to be reckoned with. While Hux hunted down diplomats and other nobility, Ren could guide him in conversation by the feel of their emotions. The Outer Rim planet that had been skimming on payments was dealt with, as was the Core world that was actively stealing from the First Order. Hux took down a note to check in with them at a later date. Ren felt pleasantly buzzed and warm, content to stand by Hux and glare down anyone who dared to come near him. Hux mocked him for it for a while, but when He went to go get more wine, a man who Kylo did not care for cornered Hux, saying something about marrying for power. Kylo took three steps upon finding them and put himself between his emperor and the man. The man looked as if he were about to say something, but with another look at Kylo, he smartly walked off.

Dinner was served. It was something fine that was almost too rich for Kylo’s tastes. Hux was enjoying himself immensely. Ren stood right next to him as always when he felt something shift. He tensed immediately, but Hux didn’t notice, too deep in conversation with a Mirialan ambassador. He scanned the crowd, trying to find the source of his growing anxiety. Everything seemed to be in order. There were no outwardly threatening thoughts, but his mind was muddled by wine. He cursed himself inwardly at his stupidity. He turned just slightly, the feeling returning. It wasn’t right, something wasn’t right.

“Emperor,” he said firmly. Hux didn’t respond to him, still deep in conversation. He could almost pinpoint the feeling, almost.

“Emperor.” He said it more firmly this time, praying that he would listen. Insead, he glanced briefly over his shoulder at Ren, still trying to talk to the ambassador. The feeling mounted suddenly and Ren felt rather than heard the shot.

“Emperor!” He heard himself yell. He was on the ground in a second, the slim form of his emperor underneath him. Fear spiked through the room as people yelled. There was the sound of another shot that landed feet from them. Ren stood as quickly as he was able, unlatching the saber from his belt and flicking it on. It roared with light and sound, red flickering off the floor. Even wounded as he was, he managed to take the fast steps it took to move to the shooter, who had attempted to run from his perch by jumping from it. He must have broken something when he landed, because while he tried to get away, he wasn’t fast enough. He tried to raise his blaster just as Ren grabbed him, jerked him up, and ran him through with his saber. The man choked in pain. Ren wished he could see his face, but a mask covered it. Kylo plunged into his dying mind, dragging up as much information as he could salvage before the man’s brain died along with his heart. The knight dropped his body to the ground, still able to hear the screams of the people as they rushed out of the hall. Ren spun on his heel, snarl made worse by the scar and subsequent patch.

“Go! Search the perimeter, make sure there is no one else that was with him.” The troopers ran quickly. Hux was gone, of course; it was the troopers’ job to get the emperor somewhere safe and secure. Nevertheless, it made Kylo worried not to see him right away. He reached out with his mind to find him and located him in a sealed room. Ren went there without hesitation, though his progress was slow without his cane. He finally reached the room and requested entry. He stepped inside the room and came face-to-face with Hux. He hesitated only a second before grabbing him and dragging him into a kiss that was so passionate that it robbed Hux of his breath. Ren didn’t care that the troopers in the room shuffled in surprise and awkwardness. All that existed in that moment was Kylo and Hux.

Hux finally made the decision to push him back just a bit. Ren looked at him.

“You’re okay?” he asked, slightly breathless.

“Yes, of course I’m okay,” Hux responded with a bit of an edge, like he had expected not to be. Like he had expected to be dead. He cleared his throat. “How…”

Ren knew what he wanted to ask. “It was a Miraluka. They are able to hide in the force. I could not sense them.” He shook his head and sighed. He felt tired, adrenaline ebbing away.

“Don’t blame yourself. I’m alright, Ren.” Suddenly he looked worried, his face draining of color. “Ren, you’re bleeding.” The knight looked at himself dumbly, noticing that there was a wet spot on his side. A wave of nausea ripped through him and he leaned against the wall suddenly. Hux spun to a trooper, ordering a medic. Hux took Ren’s arm and guided him over to the chair, muttering the whole way. “Stupid, stupid man,” he growled, “When I said I wanted you by my side, ready to bleed for me, I didn’t mean it literally.” Ren laughed, a high, breathy sound that exposed his weakness. He hadn’t even noticed it, but now that he did, he saw the train of blood and the pool of it near the door. He groaned and reached around.

“Hux…”

“It’s that same side, isn’t it?”

“Same side.”

“Stupid man.”

Ren groaned at that. Before he could respond, the medics arrived and escorted him to the medbay. Luckily, it had been a glance and, as the medics told them when they got there, it looked worse than it was. Ren sighed when they gave him painkillers. He looked up when the medics started filing out of the room. Once they had all left, it was just him and Hux. Hus sighed and looked away.

“Hux-” he started.

“You could have died, Ren!” Hux cut him off, his face already starting to go red, “You could have died. You very nearly did. A few inches to the left and you would have died. You’re such a stupid man.” He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. It took Kylo a long minute to respond.

“You would be dead,” Hux looked up at him, “if it weren’t for me. You realize that, right? That shot was meant for you. I could have died, yes, but you would have, without a doubt.” Hux stared at him for a while before letting out a sigh.

“I have to…I have to talk to press, make a statement of some sort. I can’t let the city fall into a panic. Go to my quarters, stay there, and for god’s sake, get some rest.” He stood and smoothly pulled Ren’s cane from beside his chair. He offered it to Ren, who took it with something like gratitude in his eyes. He nodded gently and Hux stared at him for a second before leaving. It was only when he reached for the door did Ren notice the pink stain on his gloves.

It seemed, as Ren sat in Hux’s quarters, that he _could_ have died. It was a very real possibility. He realized that now. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, then another one, then slid his hands down to his face and buried in them. He was starting to shake again. He rubbed at his mouth with one hand and then reached up to the eye patch, pulling it away. His eye was a mess beneath, he knew. He had stared at it for too long. The scar itself went across his forehead and down, slashing across his eye and rendering it useless, then skipping from the edge of his jaw to his shoulder, where it widened and usually disappeared beneath his shirt. The scar on his side from the bowcaster was twisted and ruined. He didn’t have any feeling there. All of the nerve endings had been burned away. It was probably why he hadn’t known of his wound. Even though he couldn’t feel it, Hux loved running his fingers over his marred side.

Ren looked up when the door opened. Hux stepped in and the door closed behind him. Ren didn’t speak, and neither did Hux. The emperor started removing his clothes, divesting himself of the gloves first, then the cloak and the jacket, then the under shirt, boots, and garter belt until he was left in nothing but his boxers and socks. Ren was similarly dressed, sans socks. Hux packed away all of his clothes and only then did he turn to look at Ren. The look on his face gave him pause. Hux looked, then, older than his years. He looked tired and on the edge of frightened. Ren was starting to believe that both of them were in the same state of mind: that of dwelling on the very real possibility that the one that they loved could have been taken from them.

Hux walked over to Ren and sat next to him on the bed. He reached out and took Ren’s large hand in his own, entwining his fingers with Ren’s. There were a few beats of silence.

“Please stop trying to protect me,” he nearly whispered. Ren scoffed.

“I can’t.”

“Please. I can’t bear the thought of losing you.” Ren’s stomach dropped.

“I am a knight. I am _your_ knight. I can’t let you get hurt. I swore myself to you, I swore that I would not stop protecting you until I died or until I failed.”

“Well, I’m relieving you of that duty,” Hux said snappishly, “You are no longer my guard.”

“You know you can’t do that, Hux,” came the soft reply. There was a sigh and Hux’s shoulders sagged. There was a long silence in which Hux leaned on Kylo. Hux simply stared down at their hands, seemingly at a loss for words. Kylo didn’t know what he could say either. It was impossible for him to ever stop trying to protect Hux. He needed him more than he had ever realized. Hux was the first person Kylo had ever met that he knew without a doubt that he couldn’t live without. He love him more than anything in the galaxy, and in that moment, he couldn’t say anything. After a while, he spoke in a voice so soft that it barely moved the air of the room, yet Kylo could do nothing but hear it.

“If I marry you, will you resign?”

**Author's Note:**

> I love these idiots.


End file.
